


Hell to Pay (Achilles Come Down)

by Freaky123



Category: cirque du freak
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky123/pseuds/Freaky123
Summary: In an AU where Darren dies in book 9, there will be hell to pay
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Alicia Dunyck
Kudos: 1





	Hell to Pay (Achilles Come Down)

Larten’s tears had dried in the hot August wind of Paris, France. The city where Alicia has died was now the city that Darren had died as well. 

That thought made a scream tear through his body. It should’ve been him. It should’ve been him. 

“Steve, you bitch!” Larten screamed into the night sky. He crumpled into a ball in the streets and sobbed. 

His son. 

The boy he raised from a young age, who taught him about life as much as Larten taught him about the same subject. He gave Larten the one thing he craved- redemption from his horrific past- and in return Larten became in loco parentis to the young Shan. 

A Vampire Prince who wasn’t even in his prime. An assistant who defied death countless times. A man who was killed by his childhood best friend. The thought made Larten’s blood boil with rage. 

“Larten,” Vancha said huskily. Larten wasn’t the only one grieving, but he was the one being selfish. 

“I’m going to kill that bastard,” Larten hissed as he dragged himself to his feet. The lack of food and over abundance of sun combined with grief nearly made him faint, but he overcame the urge to fall back down. 

“I’m going to disembowel him,” he muttered, “and make him wish he was dead. I’ll keep him alive at the brink of death screaming for mercy, and then he will know my pain.” 

Larten let out a cry as Darren’s final shrieks echoed through his brain. His son had died a horrible death, and now there would be hell to pay. 

“I’ll find Leonard,” Larten whispered through tears of rage and grief, “and I’ll make him wish he had chose to kill me instead of Darren.” He gagged on his assistant’s name, almost as if he couldn’t fathom that Darren was dead. 

All three of them knew the risks, and Darren had faced his death with honor. Songs would be sung about him, songs of great reverence that Vancha would be there to sing. 

Larten would be singing in Paradise with his son. He vowed to himself that night that he wouldn’t outlive Vancha.


End file.
